Regnen Zweimal
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Chap7 Up!/Haruno Sakura tahu, balasan akan perasaan cintanya selama ini belum pasti. Setelah kepulangan Sasuke, lama kelamaan gadis itu mengetahui sedikit demi sedikit karakter Sasuke. Tapi tidak selamanya dia menemukan hal baik adakalanya dia mengetahui hal buruk./Canon/Multiple Chapter/Warning Inside/Mind to CnC?
1. Peace Like Heaven

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present**

**Regnen Zweimal**

—Hujan dua kali

**Sasuke Sakura fiction**

**Semi-Canon, typo(s), and misstypo(s)**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**.**

Aku dulu tidak mengerti, tapi sekarang aku tahu dan aku paham…

Hujan _bisa _turun dua kali

Hal itu bahkan terjadi padaku

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Mengapa kau mengikutiku? Aku membencimu," katanya datar tanpa menatap wajah di gadis di hadapannya. Pemuda itu memilih untuk berjalan cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut sebelum berlari kecil menyamai langkahnya dengan kekasihnya. "Kupikir kita bisa pulang bersama."

"Berhenti mengikutiku aku benci hal itu, Sakura! Aku bukan anak kecil dan kau harus tahu itu."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi kemudian menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan mesra. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Dan setelah kau pulang ke Konoha aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Sasuke melepaskan gandengan tangan itu dengan kasar dan mendecih sambil menatap tajam gadis di sampingnya. "Kau… _menyebalkan _dan aku akan selalu membencimu."

Sakura tahu, gadis itu tidak bodoh. Selama ini dia tahu Sasuke tidak pernah membalas salah satu cintanya. Semuanya selalu ditolak. Perlakuan, pernyataan cinta, senyuman, semuanya yang dia lakukan pasti salah. Dan akan selalu _salah _di mata Sasuke.

_Terkadang aku mengasihani diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa terjebak dengan ini semua._

.

.

Sakura sampai pertama kali di depan kantor hokage. Dia mendengar bahwa dia dan timnya akan mendapatkan sebuah misi untuk negara Iwagakure. Sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum masam mendapati bahwa Sasuke yang datang setelahnya bukan orang lain. Tapi _Sasuke_.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau melihat Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Hn."

Lama dia dan Sasuke berdiam diri. Sakura benci keheningan seperti ini. Ini sangat menyiksanya. Harusnya dia tahu. Sasuke pasti akan datang lebih awal dibanding Kakashi. Tapi dia menepisnya. Dia _pura-pura _tidak tahu. Dan sekarang hanya ada dia, Sasuke dan keheningan yang mence—

"Kupikir mungkin dia terlambat lagi."

—kam. Eh?

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dan menajamkan telinganya. Berharap dia tidak salah mendengar bahwa yang tadi berbicara adalah Sasuke. Sasuke yang pertama kali berbicara menghentikan kesunyian tadi.

Tidak. Dia pasti salah dan dia yakin itu salah. Tidak mungkin itu Sasuke. Tidak mungkin pemuda itu berbicara padanya. Tidak itu sa—

"Mungkin Kakashi-_sensei _benar-benar terlambat. Atau dia bersama dengan Sai dan si _dobe _itu."

—lah. Atau benar?

"Eh? Apa?" Sakura masih bingung menatap Sasuke. Untuk sejenak dia terdiam sambil memasang wajah tolol. Bingung dengan situasinya saat ini. Mungkin keheningan lebih baik daripada ini. Dipaksakannya tenggorokannya mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata. "Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu di mana dia dan yang lainnya. Kau mau masuk duluan atau tetap menunggu di sini bersamaku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan tanpa menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi menatapnya penuh harap. "Aku di sini saja. Kau masuk saja duluan kalau kedinginan. Dari tadi kau gemetar."

Apa? Tidak mungkin Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Atau iya, itu tidak masuk akal. Sejenak gadis itu mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. _Ternyata kau memperhatikanku, Sasuke-_kun _aku senang sekali._

"Tak apa, Sasuke-_kun _aku di sini saja. Mungkin mereka tak akan lama."

"Pakai sarung tanganmu kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau menggendongmu kalau kau pingsan nanti."

Paling tidak, dia merasa seakan ini takdir. Takdir yang membuat Kakashi dan dua rekan satu timnya terlambat datang. Takdir yang membuat keadaan mencapai puncak keheningan sehingga Sasuke harus mencairkannya. Takdir yang membuatnya kedinginan sehingga Sasuke mencemaskannya. Dia ingin percaya ini takdir. Ingin sekali. Untuk saat ini mungkin, selanjutnya mungkin dia tidak percaya _lagi_.

.

.

"Itu tadi benar-benar misi yang paling berbahaya seumur hidupku, Kakashi-_sensei_! Kalau kau tidak datang tadi, aku akan mati. Padahal aku belum makan ramen tadi. Dan bla bla bla…" cerocos Naruto tanpa henti. Tidak ada yang mendengarkannya sebenarnya. Kakashimasih sibuk dengan bukunya, Sai sudah menghilang selesai misi tadi, Sasuke hanya berjalan dengan _stay cool _tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, sedang Sakura? Gadis itu sedari tadi terdiam.

"Sasuke-_kun _apa kau tidak mau ikut untuk melaporkan misi bersama denganku?"

"…"

"Mungkin setelah itu kita bisa merayakan keberhasilan misi kita?"

"…"

"Kau ingin merayakannya dengan apa? Kita bisa berpesta atau kita bisa—"

"Kau bisa mengajakku makan ramen di kedai Paman Teuchi! Kita bisa merayakannya di sana, Sakura-_chan_ bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura menunduk lesu dan tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Dia sibuk memandangi jalan di bawahnya. _Tadi kau bersikap baik padaku. Sekarang apa lagi?_

.

.

Tawa dan kebahagian berderai di tengah-tengah ruangan kedai ramen Ichiraku. Tapi hal itu tidak untuk gadis manis, Sakura Haruno. Dia tesenyum dengan dipaksakan. Kentara sekali dia ingin menangis.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman kau bisa pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu," tawar Sai dengan senyum palsunya. "Kau terlihat kusut," tambahnya lagi sambil menatap wajah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut sebelum dia menggeleng menolak permintaan Sai tadi. Dia masih tetap memandangi Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk dengan santainya dengan segelas _ocha _panas di tangannya. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan apapun.

"Yo, _teme_ ada apa dengamu hari ini? Masih dengan tanpa ekspresi itu, hah?"

"Diamlah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

"Hah! Kau masih dingin rupanya. Padahal kupikir kau sudah jauuuh lebih hangat sekarang, iya tida sih, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura masih dia tidak menanggapi. Gadis itu berada dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya saat ini. Pikirannya masih kalut. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa dimengerti. Kadang dia baik, kadang dia perhatian, kadang dia kejam dan tidak berperasaan.

"—ra? Sakura-_chan_? Kau mendengarku?"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "_Gomen ne_, Naruto. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Naruto mendengus tidak suka dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Lupakan saja tadi. Tidak jadi."

_Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Setiap kali berhubungan dengan Sasuke pasti seperti ini._

.

.

Sudah larut malam dan sudah lama pula pesta di kedai tadi selesai. Kini dia masih berada di taman. Haruno Sakura masih di taman memandangi langit sambil menghela napas panjang. Hawa dingin memang menusuk kulit, tapi dia tidak peduli. Gadis itu masih tetap berada di taman duduk sambil memegangi kedua lengannya kuat-kuat untuk menghalau hawa dingin.

"Kupikir bukan ide bagus malam-malam berada di sini."

Sakura mendongak ke arah suara. Seketika itu juga wajahnya langsung masam. Dia tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak lagi. Setelah semua ini. Tapi tidak bisa. Bagaikan magnet dan besi, mereka pasti akan selalu menemukan satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke-_kun_? Malam-malam begini?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Senyum yang mampu memabukan hati Sakura dan mengaduk-aduk isinya. "Kurasa bukan tipemu yang menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lagi?"

Mau tidak mau gadis itu ikut tersenyum. Sulit tidak tersenyum dalam situasi kali ini. Apalagi di hadapannya, Sasuke tengah ikut tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kupikir aku mungkin sudah banyak berubah."

"Mungkin saja."

"Jadi?"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Di tempat _ini _malam-malam?"

"Kurasa itu pertanyaanku."

Sakura tersenyum lagi melupakan semua kekesalannya tadi. Seakan semua itu menguap dengan sendirinya. "Aku ingin menghilangkan kepenatanku. Kau?"

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya. Itu tidak penting, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan mereka kembali terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Bagi Sakura, saat ini sudah cukup untuknya. Dia sangat menyukai saat-saat ini. Ini tidak seperti waktu di depan kantor hokage. Dia tidak canggung lagi. Sasuke bahkan yang pertama kali memulai percakapan.

Apa ini suatu pertanda atau apa? Apa Sasuke sudah mulai membuka hatinya? Entahlah gadis itu sudah terlalu lelah bertanya-tanya. Baginya, dia akan selalu mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak peduli dengan pemuda itu mencintainya atau tidak. Selama Uchiha Sasuke tidak menunjukan ketertarikan pada orang lain dia masih yakin dia mempunyai kesempatan.

Tapi ada sebersit rasa di dalam hatinya suatu saat ini tidak akan berakhir baik. Tapi, mudah-mudahan itu tidak benar. Tidak benar. Dia masih ingin bersama dengan Sasuke. Walaupun pemuda itu tidak akan bisa dijangkaunya.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun _kau tidak akan meninggalkan Konoha lagi, 'kan?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura. Sorot matanya tegas. Garis-garis wajahnya juga terpampang jelas. Sakura mengernyitkan wajahnya. Apa Sasuke makin kurus? "Tidak. Aku tidak punya niat lagi untu itu. Tidak ada gunanya." Sasuke menatap langit lagi dan tanpa menoleh pada Sakura dia bertanya, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Sakura menggeleng dalam hatinya semua kelegaan keluar. Menghangatkan tubuhnya, mencairkan kegundahannya. Semuanya sempurna saat ini. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya penasaran."

Semuanya sempurna. Bagi Haruno Sakura, momen ini adalah momen paling indah yang tidak akan dia lupakan. Sasuke tidak menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan ketus. Melainkan menjawab dengan santai tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Dia bersyukur takdir membuatnya dan Sasuke bertemu malam ini di taman. Ditemani sinar rembulan dan bintang-bintang segalanya sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Holaaaa! Ketemu lagi sama Eunike di fic yang baru. Masih ngutang banyak fic tapi mau publish fic baru. Iya, soalnya ini fic semi-canon di fic ini saya memakai setting canonnya dan sifat Sasuke semoga gak terlalu OOC ya! Saya mau belajar supaya gak OOC.**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Semoga aja fic ini tuntas ya! Soalnya saat saya buat plotnya kayanya fic ini paling banyak lima chapter deh. Saya paling ga bisa bikin fic dengan chapter banyak-banyak kecuali Human or Fairy mungkin lain lagi ya, hehehe**

**Mohon maaf banget ini fic cumin 1,348 words tidak berikut Author's Areanya. Oke, sekian dari saya mohon kritiknya. Kalau ada typo kasih tau juga ya, biar nanti di edit sedikit-sedikit.**

* * *

**Ayo! CnC ya! Kasih support juga boleh kalau membuat saya jadi semangat! Hehehe  
**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	2. Our Mission, Together

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present**

**Regnen Zweimal**

—Hujan dua kali

**Sasuke Sakura fiction**

**Semi-Canon, typo(s), and misstypo(s)**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Aku dulu tidak mengerti, tapi sekarang aku tahu dan aku paham…

Hujan _bisa _turun dua kali

Hal itu bahkan terjadi padaku

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura berjalan melewati kerumunan orang dengan susah payah. Beberapa kali kakinya tidak sengaja diinjak oleh orang-orang. Bahkan bahunya terasa sedikit memar karena beberapa kali tersikut. Di sana tidak hanya kaum muda saja, banyak kaum tua juga ikut berdesak-desakan.

"Um, permisi. Permisi sebentar saja," kata Sakura. "Er, permisi?" buru-buru ditambahnya begitu melihat wajah tidak suka dari seseorang di depannya. Tampaknya Sakura sudah mengganggunya berkonsentrasi membaca.

Setelah sampai di depan papan pengumuman. Buru-buru dicarinya selembaran yang membuat heboh. _Segalanya _heboh. Ketika matanya melihat kertas itu seketika itu juga dia terkejut. Tidak, tampaknya _benar-benar _terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut kalau-kalau melihat selembaran bertuliskan,

**PERHATIAN, **_**MINNA-SAN**_**!**

**Kami membutuhkan dua anggota lagi untuk misi berbahaya.**

**Jangan tanya misi apa, kalau memang bersedia harap beritahu kami.**

**Bayarannya mahal, jadi jangan ragu mendaftar. Dua orang, lho!**

**Uzumaki Naruto dan Rock Lee**

**PS: Misi ini tidak berbahaya kok. Hanya sedikit berbahaya saja.**

"Astaga Naruto! Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan sih? Kenapa, kenapa harus dengan Lee juga?" Dengan kesal Sakura menarik selembaran dari papan itu dengan kasar. Menimbulkan decakan kesal dari beberapa orang yang sedang membacanya.

Raut tidak suka sudah tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya. Tampaknya tidak akan memakan waktu lama bagi Naruto dan Lee untuk mendapat bogeman mentah dari _kunoichi _merah muda ini.

"Naruto, Lee… Kalian akan mendapatkan balasannya! Akan dan tunggu dengan sabar!"

.

.

"Huacih! Tampaknya hidungku gatal, ne…"

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan sambil menggosok hidungnya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Kemudian dia menatap lawan bicaranya. "Tidak tahu. Kurasa tadi ada yang sedang membicarakanku. Kau tahu 'kan, aku cukup terkenal di sini," jawabnya pamer.

Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum palsu mendengarnya. "Kupikir," katanya. "ini ada hubungannya dengan selembaran yang kau dan Lee pasang di papan pengumuman tadi. Memangnya itu mengenai _apa_?"

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Memangnya kenapa sih semuanya sampai begitu peduli pada hal itu. Aku tidak akan membuat suatu hal yang aneh kok! Tidak kau tidak si _teme _kalian berpikir apa sih?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tahu 'kan, _teme _itu tidak pernah peduli. Tapi tadi dia bertanya kenapa aku dan si alis tebal itu menempelkan selembaran misi kami. Tahu 'kan?"

Eh?

Sasuke?

Sai menggeleng pelan sambil sesekali melirik ke balik tirai kedai ramen. Menatap sesosok gadis merah muda yang masih terdiam di tempatnya setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Pemuda dengan senyum palsu itu hanya menyeringai kemudian menyantap ramen panas di depannya. "Kurasa ada yang sedang mencuri dengar."

Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Dia sedang sibuk dengan ramen panas di mulutnya. Baginya, kalau sudah ada ramen, hal lainnya menjadi nomor dua. Sekalipun itu hal yang penting.

Sakura masih terdiam walaupun Sai sudah menyindirnya secara tidak langsung. Gadis itu masih berdebar dengan kencang. Mungkinkah? Apakah itu benar? Apa maksudnya? Beberapa pertanyaan lain sedang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

Niat awal Sakura memang untuk memaki Naruto karena kebodohannya dengan selembaran tidak jelas apa maksud dan tujuannya. Tapi seketika itu juga Sakura sudah melupakannya. Gadis itu sudah lupa niat awalnya datang menemui Naruto. Tubuhnya masih membeku dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

"Eeeh? Sakura-_chan_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mau makan?"

Apa?

Sakura mengerjap sekali sebelum kembali tersadar seutuhnya. Sakura menatap Naruto dan Sai yang berada di depannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang ditanya oleh Naruto. "Apanya?"

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang kesini kalau kau tidak mau makan."

Sakura tersenyum malu. Jelas sekali Naruto sedang menyindirnya. Dari nada suara pemuda itu yang berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya. "Kupikir tidak jadi. Aku kembali nanti saja."

Sakura langsung melesat pergi setelah menjawabnya. Gadis itu harus menstabilkan kembali detak jantungnya. Tidak di sini. Tapi di tempat lain. Mungkin udara segar akan membantunya. Niat awalnya sudah terlupakan, kelihatannya.

.

.

"Apa dia tidak mau makan gara-gara ada aku, Sai?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sai penuh harap. Semoga ada alasan lain selain karena dirinya. Mungkinkah Sai memiliki jawaban lain yang bisa dia terima?

Sai tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto sebelum menjawab. "Mungkin?"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya tidak suka. Kapan Sai bisa diajak berdiskusi dengan nyaman. Kalau seperti ini terus, lebih baik dia berbicara dengan Sasuke daripada dengan Sai.

Berbicara tentang Sasuke, tampaknya Naruto baru sadar kalau dia sama sekali tidak melihatnya hari ini. Mungkin sedang latihan dengan Kakashi? Atau bersama dengan Sak— Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil melihat bagaima hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

"Kau melihatnya, Sai?"

"Siapa?"

Naruto lupa. Tidak mungkin Sai berpikiran sama dengannya kalau yang dia maksud adalah Sasuke. "Sasuke. Kau melihatnya?"

"Aku bukan pengasuhnya, Naruto."

"Ya, dan aku tahu itu! Kau 'kan bisa bilang tidak."

Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawabnya.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi dengan beberapa tanaman diterangi langit cerah siang hari. Ya, tempat ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuknya menenangkan degup jantungnya. Perlahan namun pasti Sakura melangkah menuju salah satu kursi di taman itu.

Satu tarikan napas panjang diikuti helaan napas. "Kupikir, tadi aku sempat berharap," katanya. "Mungkinkah? Sasuke-_kun _mencemaskanku?"

Sakura menatap langit cerah dengan senyum tulusnya. Satu hal yang pasti darinya saat ini. Tadi dia memang sempat berpikir kalau misi itu—terutama mengingat kesamaan Naruto dan Lee adalahnya dirinya, mungkin memang berhubungan dengan dia. Apa Sasuke-_kun _cemas padanya saat membaca itu?

Tidak! Dia tidak sanggup lagi berharap pada Sasuke mengenai hal ini. Buru-buru dihilangkannya pemikiran itu dari kepalanya. "Sasuke-_kun_," gumamnya lagi.

"Hn?"

Eh?

Dia tahu dia tidak salah dengar tadi. Tadi benar-benar ada suara sahutan khas Sasuke sekali. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke kiri. Kanan. Matanya terus mencari-cari. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke. "Mungkin, aku salah dengar," Helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

Tidak salah lagi. Tadi dia memang tidak berhalusinasi. Dengan lambat dia menoleh ke belakang. "Sa-sa-sasuke-_kun_? Sejak kapan kau di…"

Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Tadi dia mendengar namanya disebut makanya dia menjawab. Dan melihat tingkah aneh dari gadis bersurai _pink _di depannya memang sebuah hiburan. Tapi namanya lagi-lagi disebut. Mau tidak mau dia menjawabnya lagi, bukan?

"Haah~ Kau mau duduk di sini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan dengan cepat Sakura memberikan tempat pada Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke tampak tirus. Beberapa bulan sabit hitam terlihat di bawah matanya walau tidak terlalu jelas. "Kau kurang tidur, Sasuke-_kun_? Mau kuperiksa kesehatanmu?" tawarnya sambil mengalirkan _chakra _hijau di telapak tangannya.

Sasuke menggeleng dan menepis secara halus tawaran gadis _pink _itu. Sakura mengangguk dan menghentikan aliran _chakra _di tangannya. Sesaat mereka terdiam cukup lama. Cukup untuk berpikir dalam pikiran sendiri-sendiri.

Merasa kurang nyaman Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah memandang kosong. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku jenuh."

"Terlalu banyak misi menganggumu? Atau kau banyak pikiran? Beberapa hal itu bisa membuatmu merasa jenuh. Biar kuperiksa dan aku akan tahu kau sakit apa sebenarnya."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya tegas. Kemudian matanya beralih pada selembaran yang sedari tadi di genggam Sakura. "Itu apa?"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan mendapati selembaran konyol Naruto dan Lee tadi. "Ah ini," jawabnya sambil tersenyum sesekali terkekeh kecil. "Ini selembaran konyol milik Naruto dan Lee. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini dapat menyita perhatian beberapa, mungkin seluruh warga." Wajahnya menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Dia berharap Sasuke terpancing dan tanpa sadar dia akan mendengar alasan Sasuke menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak peduli." Rupanya tidak. Sakura menundukan wajahnya tanpa sadar. Senyumnya hilang dari wajahnya. Tampaknya menggali sesuatu dari Sasuke tidak segampang yang dia pikirkan.

"Kupikir kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun _tadi Naruto bercerita sedikit tentangmu dan selembaran ini," pancingnya lagi.

Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum menatap lekat wajah Sakura. Bola matanya yang sehitam malam seakan menyedot keluar seluruh raga Sakura. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. "Kupikir kau ak—"

"Berhentilah _berpikir_, Sakura. Itu mengganggu," potongnya dengan dingin. Wajahnya kini memandang langit lagi.

"Apa kau peduli padaku?"

Sakura tercekat saat mengucapkannya. Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat mengucapkannya. Tetapi melihat Sasuke yang masih sulit dan menutup diri. Tanpa sadari dia bertanya. Berharap pemuda itu kembali seperti kemarin. Hangat dan nyaman.

Sasuke memejamkan mata tanpa berniat menjawabnya. Sedangkan Sakura masih menatapnya penuh harap. Lekat-lekat dipandangnya wajah pemuda itu. "Pedulikah padaku, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke tidak berniat menjawabnya. Mau tidak mau Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Menatap langit dalam diam. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kami semua peduli padamu, Sakura."

Dengan cepat Sakura menatap Sasuke lagi. Matanya membulat tidak percaya. Walaupun Sasuke menggunakan kata kami, menurutnya itu sudah cukup. Kami mencakup Sasuke. Dan itu tandanya dia juga peduli pada Sakura.

Paling tidak, walaupun Sasuke tidak berkata jujur padanya gadis itu tahu Sasuke peduli padanya. "Aku lebih peduli padamu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya lagi. Tapi Sakura tahu pemuda itu mendengarnya. Walaupun rasanya sulit memunculkan sifat hangat Sasuke. Dia tahu, pemuda itu mendengarnya. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia sembunyikan pada pemuda itu. Dari dulu, rasa sukanya memang tidak pernah berkurang, tetapi bertambah.

Hangat, cuaca hari ini hangat. Sangat sesuai dengan perasaannya. Angin yang berhembus menyejukan, sesekali menerpa helaian rambut panjang Sakura. Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Yang ada di matanya saat ini hanyalah wajah santai dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan beberapa helaian rambut tertiup angin, pemuda itu sangat tampan.

Tidak ada hal lain yang diinginkan Sakura saat ini daripada bersama Sasuke lebih lama. Semoga saja pemuda itu bertambah hangat padanya. Lebih mudah bersama Sasuke sendiri saja daripada bersama-sama dengan rekan satu timnya.

_Aku lebih menyukaimu lagi, Sasuke-_kun _lebih, dan lebih…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

amai**, Angel Stephen, KeroAmalia, **Legolas, adem ayem, **Andromeda no Rei, ****iya baka-san, **mako-chan, **Malecha Clare, ****Grengas-Snap**

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Mohon maaf untuk beberapa kesalahan sebelumnya. Semoga di chapter ini sudah mulai berkurang typo dan misstyponya… Soal bahasa ini bahasa Jerman, artinya hujan dua kali. Buat yang bilang terjemahannya kurang tepat bisa minta bantuannya buat translatein lagi yang benernya yang mana? Hehehe…**

**Saya juga mau minta maaf untuk perubahan sikap Sasuke yang drastis, sara dari Kak Rei dan beberapa reviewer lainnya bener banget, saya juga ngerasa begitu setelah dibaca ulang. Semoga di chapter ini gak terlalu drastis lagi ya…**

**Maaf lagi review gak bisa dibales satu-satu tapi saya akan terus membacanya dan jujur saya suka senyum-senyum lho baca review kalian, kalau ada kritik dan saran silahkan saja, tapi yang sopan ya…**

**.**

**.**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**

**.**

**CnC, please?**


	3. Bento For You

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present**

**Regnen Zweimal**

—Hujan dua kali

**Sasuke Sakura fiction**

**Semi-Canon, typo(s), and misstypo(s)**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Aku dulu tidak mengerti, tapi sekarang aku tahu dan aku paham…

Hujan _bisa _turun dua kali

Hal itu bahkan terjadi padaku

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

celly, **Malecha Clare, **farberawz, **Hatsune Cherry, Angel Stephen, **Legolas, **KeroAmalia, **amai, **iya baka-san**

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

—**Semua review kalian berharga di mata saya dan sebagai penyemangat saya dalam pembuatan chapter berikutnya—**

* * *

Hari ini Konoha cerah. Beberapa burung terbang dengan leluasa di udara. Tidak sedikit ninja yang memanfaatkan situasi baik seperti ini untuk latihan. Ada yang berlatih _genjutsu_, _taijutsu_, dan lainnya. Teknik-teknik pertahanan diri sangat baik untuk seorang ninja, bukan?

Tapi tidak. Tidak dengan Sakura Haruno. Saat ini gadis cantik dengan surai merah mudanya tengah duduk di kursi taman sambil menghela napas sedari tadi. Tangannya menggenggam sekotak bekal makanan. Pandangannya lurus ke depan kosong.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau aku akan menyerahkan bekal ini hanya pada Sasuke-_kun _saja. Apa kata yang lainnya nanti. Tapi kalau tidak diberikan..."

"Apa sebaiknya aku memberikannya diam-diam? Tapi pasti akan ketahuan oleh si _baka _Naruto itu. Dia 'kan…"

Gumaman tidak jelas sedari tadi mengalir tidak jelas dari mulutnya. Helaan napas juga mengiringi gumaman itu. Hatinya bimbang. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau menyerahkan sekotak bekal makanan harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berpikir tentang Naruto, Kakashi, maupun Sai. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Sasuke senang mendapat bekal darinya.

Sakura memang tidak bisa memasak, dan ini memang bukan makanan yang bagus. Sakura tahu itu. Tapi dia sudah berusaha dan berjuang mati-matian. Berkali-kali dilatihnya masakannya. Saat ini, masakannya mungkin sudah jauh lebih enak.

Pluk

Eh? Perasaan ini… _Chakra _ini…

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Rock Lee yang menepuk pundaknya lembut. Teramat lembut. Seketika itu juga raut wajahnya yang tadi langsung lenyap.

"Sedang apa, Sakura-_chan_? Kau sedang sendiri? Boleh aku bergabung?"

Sakura hanya melongo menatap pemuda itu. Kenapa dia bisa salah sangka dengan mengira Rock Lee menjadi seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi perasaannya tadi mengatakan bahwa itu Sasuke dan dia sungguh yakin kalau tadi dia merasakan _chakra_ seorang Uchiha.

"Sakura-_chan_? Apa aku boleh duduk di sini? Bersamamu?"

"Eh? Apa?" katanya lagi sambil mengerjapkan matanya tersadar. Kemudian dia menggeser duduknya memberikan tempat pada Lee untuk ikut duduk bersamanya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Lee?"

Lee mengulum senyumnya sebelum menjawab. Kalau diperhatikan darinya saat ini, banyak juga hal yang berubah darinya walau tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Dari dekat, kulit pemuda itu mulus, juga dengan tubuhnya yang lebih berisi, ada juga perubahan lainnya, entah kenapa aura dirinya lebih menyenangkan dari sebelumnya. "Memang tidak boleh ya?"

Sakura menggeleng sambil tertawa. Sejenak dia lupa akan yang dipikirkannya tadi. Kotak bekalnya kini sudah berpindah di sebelahnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum menyenangkan berusaha mengangkat beban dari tubuhnya.

"Tidak juga. Apa yang membuatmu ingin datang kalau begitu?"

"Bertemu denganmu, mungkin?"

"Jangan konyol, Lee. Aku bahkan sanksi kau tahu di mana aku sekarang. Ini hanya kebetulan karena aku sedang lelah dan berminat untuk menikmati langit saja."

Lee tidak langsung menjawabnya. Pemuda itu masih terdiam sambil memandangi manik hijau Sakura. "Aku _selalu _tahu kau di mana, Sakura. Bahkan saat kau tidak _tahu_."

Sakura diam. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Saat seseorang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh seperti itu, dia malah tidak bisa membalasnya. Bingung. Ya, Sakura terlalu bingung untuk membalas apa pada pemuda itu.

"Lupakan saja, Sakura," balasnya dengan lembut. Tidak lupa senyumnya juga. Kemudian matanya menangkap bungkusan di samping Sakura. "Oh ya, itu apa?"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Lee dan menemukan bekal makanannya. Sakura tersenyum sebentar dan mengangkat kotak itu ke dadanya. "Ini bento buatanku," terangnya. Kemudian dia menatap wajah Lee yang masih bingung dengan penjelasanya. "Aku memang belum begitu mahir tapi aku berusaha membuatnya. Aku berharap kalau nanti Sasu—" Ucapannya terhenti di tengah-tengah. Wajahnya kini tertunduk lagi. Lesu.

Lee kini menarik tangan Sakura dan mengambil bento buatannya dengan lembut. Kemudian dibukanya simpul itu dan mengeluarkan sekotak makanan agak besar dari dalamnya. Dibukanya perlahan dan dengan jelas memperlihatkan bento yang memang kurang rapi tersusun di dalamnya. "Kau baru membuatnya tadi?"

Sakura kini menatap Lee dan bentonya. "Ya. Tadinya ingin kuberikan pada seseorang tapi tidak jadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Suatu alasan logis lainnya. Aku memang terlalu penuh perhitungan dalam suatu hal," terangny sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia menatap Lee lagi. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memakannya. Ini."

"Kau serius? Kupikir ini tidak seharusnya untukku. Tadi kau bilang untuk orang lain."

"Tak apalah. Aku bisa membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lagi. Karena kau mau menemaniku, ini untukmu saja," katanya sambil menunjuk kotak pada pangkuan Lee itu padanya. Sedangkan Lee hanya menatapnya tanpa ada keinginan untuk menerimanya. Matanya hanya menatap mata Sakura. Mengimintidasinya.

Lee menggeleng beberapa saat kemudian dan pemuda itu berbalik menatap langit tanpa melihat Sakura lagi. "Tidak Sakura. Ini bukan untukku dan aku tidak mau memakan barang yang bukan seharusnya milikku. Kau seharusnya bisa memberikan hal lain yang lebih pantas daripada sekedar ini kalau kau memang ada _niat_," katanya lagi tanpa menatap Sakura. Entah kenapa ada yang sesak di dadany saat mendengar alasan gadis itu menyerahkan bento itu padanya. Sepertinya dia adalah orang terakhir yang ingin diberikan bento.

Dengan cepat ditutupnya lagi bento tersebut dan diikatnya lagi simpul bungkusan itu. Tangannya masih memegang bento sesaat sebelum dia menyerahkannya lagi pada Sakura. Jelas sekali saat ini gadis itu sedang menahan tangis. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tangannya juga gemetar saat menerima bento itu lagi.

Sakura hanya menatapnya bingung. Hatinya sakit. Tentu saja sakit, secara tidak langsung Lee bermaksud untuk menyindirnya dan dia tahu itu. Hanya saja, Sakura menginginkan hal lain sekarang. Dia ingin semuanya _tampak _sempurna. Untuk kali ini saja.

"Sakura, bukan maksudku untuk berkata begitu tapi, berpikirlah secara luas. Aku tidak mau menjadi pihak yang selamanya berada dalam bay— Lupakan. Tidak apa."

Lidah Sakura kelu. Tidak bisa berkata lebih dari ini. Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum getir menanggapinya. Tangannya kemudian beralih menepuk pundak Lee dengan lembut. "Lee," panggilnya sambil menatap pemuda itu dari samping. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau berhak marah dan aku tahu itu," Sakura menghela napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku yang salah karena memberikanmu barang yang tidak seharusnya untukmu. Aku yang salah dan aku tahu itu. _Gomen_."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Hari ini cukup membuatnya lelah. Matanya kini beralih pada wajah Lee. Rasa penasaran akan hal lain kini tiba-tiba muncul. Ada yang mengganjalnya tadi dan dia ingin memperjelas semuanya sekarang juga. "Lee, apa tadi kau— maksudku apa kau sudah lama berdiri di sini tadi?"

Wajah Lee kini terlihat bingung tidak mengerti. "Aku baru saja ke sini dan melihatmu sedang duduk sendirian."

_Kalau begitu tadi… _Perasaannya tidak salah. _Feeling_nya tidak salah. Semua hal pada tubuhnya tidak salah. Perasaan itu. Telapak tangan itu. Rasa itu. Semuanya. Dia tidak salah. Tidak ada yang salah pada dirinya. _Dia _memang di sini tadi. Dan Sakura merasakannya. _Dia _yang menatap dirinya sedang duduk diam. _Tidak mungkin…_

"Kau bersama seseorang tadi?"

"Tidak ada yang bersamaku tadi, Sakura-_chan_! Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Kau tidak melihat ada orang lain bersamaku tadi?"

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya ada ap—"

"Oooh Kami… Astaga, aku tidak salah," gumamnya sambil menatap langit penuh harapan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sedih, senang, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Sakura kini menunduk ke bawah tidak lagi menatap langit. Wajahnya menatap bungkusan yang ada di pangkuannya. _Apa ini pertanda? Apa ini adalah suatu petunjuk?_ Sakura bahkan tidak sanggup lagi berpikir lebih dari ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara kini memecah pikiran Sakura. Sakura beralih menatap lawan bicaranya kini. "Kau tampak aneh."

Sakura menggeleng lembut dan kini tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi sambil menenteng bungkusan itu. "Aku pergi duluan ya, Lee." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari pemuda di sampingnya, Sakura sudah melesat pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan Lee di sana sendirian. Lagit cerah, tapi tidak secerah perasaannya.

Lee kini sudah mulai berdiri sambil tetap menatapi punggung gadis yang tengah melangkah menaiki atap-atap rumah dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya sudah memasuki kantong rompinya. Kini dia merasakan lagi rasa cinta tidak terbalas itu. Matanya menerawang mengingat selembaran konyol dari Naruto yang mengatasnamakan dia. Itu demi Sakura. Ya, demi Sakura. Tangannya kini masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam kantongnya. Apa ini?

Eh? Kertas?

Secarik kertas dilipat rapi keluar dari dalam rompinya. Dengan penasaran dibukanya kertas itu.

* * *

**Lee, terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini. **_**Gomen ne, **_**kalau aku menyinggung perasaanmu. Maukah memaafkanku?**

**Salam sayang,**

**Sakura Haruno.**

* * *

_Sakura? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak sadar? _Sorot matanya kini melembut menatap secarik kertas yang diam-diam diselipkan Sakura entah kapan tadi. _Kau membuatku lebih jauh lagi jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura._

.

.

Sakura melangkah dengan tidak tentu arah. Matanya sedari tadi sibuk mencari-cari. Tidak ada. Kenapa tidak ada? Kenapa saat dia sudah memantapkan hati kenapa dia hilang?

Sudah lebih dari satu jam gadis cantik itu berkeliling desa mencari sosok dari Sasuke Uchiha dan kenapa pemuda itu malah menghilang di saat seperti ini? Kenapa pemuda itu tidak menampakan dirinya saja saat di taman tadi? Kenapa?

Rasa sesak di dada dan rasa lelah menyelimuti gadis itu. Akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah kedai nasi yang agak besar. Kakinya lelah melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tidak sanggup. Biar saja dia beristirahat dulu.

Matanya kini menatap bento itu lagi. Bento yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah kini memang tidak akan sampai pada Sasuke. Tidak lagi sekarang. Saat ini pemuda itu entah ada di mana dan tidak ada kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu.

Srak

Set

Eeeh?

Refleks gadis itu menoleh mencari sumber suara. Alangkah terkejutnya dia kini mendapati Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang dicarinya tadi kini berada di dalam kedai nasi itu. Bersama dengan beberapa _shinobi _lainnya. Dengan cepat Sakura bangkit berdiri mensejajari dirinya dengan Sasuke. "Ohayou, Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke menatap Sakura kini dengan aneh. Tidak biasanya gadis itu berada di daerah ini. Ini daerah yang jauh dari tempatnya yang biasa. Bukan berarti Sasuke suka memata-matai Sakura, hanya saja pemuda itu tahu kebiasaan dari semua rekan satu timnya.

"_Ne_, Sasuke! Aku pergi dulu ya! Mungkin lain kali saja."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Beberapa _shinobi _kini meninggalkannya dan Sakura berduaan. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tidak enak. "Kau ada perlu dengan mereka 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa lebih memilih di sini daripada dengan mereka?"

"Hn?"

"Aku merasa bersalah kalau itu hanya karena aku. Lebih baik kau susuk saja mereka sebelum jauh."

"…"

"Aku tak apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Pemuda itu masih menatap Sakura dari atas hingga bawah. Ada yang aneh dengan rekan satu timnya ini. Tidak biasanya Sakura berkata seaneh ini. Apa mungkin beberapa hari ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus?

"Ayo pulang."

Sakura kini berjalan juga mengikuti Sasuke. Walaupun perasaannya tidak enak, dia tidak bisa menolak Sasuke. Bersama Sasuke adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya di dunia ini. Tidak akan ditolaknya walaupun demi alasan kecil sekali pun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh menatap Sakura. Matanya masih terfokus ke depan. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke depan sambil memicingkan matanya. _Tidak ada yang aneh_. Sesaat kemudian dia baru sadar mungkin yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah… "Ini bento."

"Kenapa bisa di sini?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawabnya. Gadis itu malah berhenti melangkah dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang masih bergerak menjauh darinya.

Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura tidak mengikutinya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak ambil pusing. Dia masih saja melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Sakura yang tertinggal di belakangnya.

Gadis itu masih saja diam walaupun dia tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya tidak akan berhenti hanya untuk menunggunya berjalan sejajar dengannya lagi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa cepat sekali perubahan sikapnya?

Tadi dia sempat berharap bahwa Sasuke lebih memilih bersamanya daripada bersama _shinobi _lain yang tadi bersamanya. Ya, Sasuke memang lebih memilihnya. Pulang bersamanya. Dan kali ini tidak salah bukan kalau dia berharap Sasuke juga berbalik untuk menunggunya bukannya jalan di depannya. Menganggap seolah dia tidak ada. Dan bertanya tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain. Dengan gontai gadis itu menyeret kakinya menyusul dan mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Kini pemuda itu berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Tapi sama sekali tidak berniat menoleh menatap Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa ada di sini?"

"Perayaan."

"Aaaah, begitu. Apa Sasuke-_kun _berada di taman tadi?"

Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Sakura kini tambah gugup. Rencana awal memang dia akan bertanya kepada Sasuke apa pemuda itu ada di taman tadi atau tidak. Tapi melihat jawaban tadi, dia sama sekali tidak berniat lagi. Hatinya mencelos menyesal. Kenapa harus ditanyakan. Seandainya tidak ditanya, Sakura harusnya bisa menebak mana mungkin Sasuke berada di sana.

"Kenapa?"

Eh? Kenapa? Tentu saja karena tadi dia merasa ada _chakra _Sasuke di sana. Di belakangnya.

"Apa kau yakin itu aku?"

Tentu saja yakin. Aku 'kan selalu menatapmu. Selalu mencari-cari keberadaanmu. Dan aku se— Eeeeh? Apa tadi pikirannya terungkapkan tanpa dia sadari. Dipandanginya Sasuke takut-takut.

"Kau yakin itu… aku? Kenapa bisa?"

Tampaknya tidak. Sasuke tidak menyadari pikiran Sakura tadi. Seulas senyum kini muncul menggantikan tatapan takutnya tadi. Sasuke memang berada di sana. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu malah sudah mengungkapkannya. "Aku yakin. Karena aku merasakan kehadiranmu."

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya lagi. Kali ini tidak ada kalimat pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rahangnya hanya mengeras. Wajahnya tegang.

"Kau ada di sana, 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Pemuda itu tetap berjalan.

"Tak apa, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke berhenti tanpa aba-aba. Sakura kaget melihatnya. Tapi gadis itu berusaha terlihat santai. Senyumnya masih mengembang di wajahnya. "Aku tidak di sana. Tepatnya tidak seperti itu. Tapi aku memang tidak di sana. Aku berada di samping jalan taman. Aku memang melihatmu tadi. Tapi aku memang tidak di sana dan aku tidak sendiri. Aku pergi bersama _shinobi _yang tadi kau temui."

Sakura tambah senang. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Senyum di wajahnya tampak mereka dengan lebar. Lebih lebar dari yang tadi. Sambil tersenyum gadis itu menunjukkan kotak yang di bawanya. "Aku tahu itu Sasuke-_kun_. Aku selalu bisa merasakanmu. Dan ini aku membuatnya tadi. Sebenarnya hendak ku serahkan pagi-pagi. Mungkin sudah dingin. Aku akan membuatnya lagi besok."

Sasuke tidak mendengarnya lagi. Pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menarik bungkusan itu dari tangan Sakura. "Ini untukku, bukan?"

Sakura masih terdiam. Gadis itu jelas-jelas bingung.

"Akan kukembalikan nanti."

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Gadis itu masih berdiri diam di tempatnya. Tadi dia tidak bermimpi 'kan? Sasuke memang mengambil bento buatannya. Sasuke memang akan memakannya. Sasuke. Sasuke yang itu. Sasuke. Sasuke. _Sasuke_.

Tanpa dia sadari hanya tinggal dirinya yang berada di jalan itu. Sasuke sudah pergi entah ke mana. Hanya tinggal Sakura yang dari tadi masih berdiri mematung. Tak berapa lama kemudian wajahnya mulai memerah. Merah padam.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ Sasuke-_kun _menerimanya! SHANAROOOO! Yeaaaaaaah!"

Tampaknya Sakura sudah sadar dari pikirannya. Hari ini tidak buruk juga...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Akhirnya saya update juga. Fic ini selesai dengan 2,343 words. Cukup panjang dibandingkan yang sebelumnya bukan? Saya sengaja mempersembahkan fic ini untuk hari valentine. Ya, berhubung saya sedang sedih karena tahun ini merupakan bad valentine buatku jadi saya tidak mau mengecewakan kalian.**

**Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan ya. Maaf kado valentinenya terlambat banget banget banget. Gak begitu lama mungkin update Side Story Please, Look at Me! : Still dengan GaaSaku.**

**Maaf banget sudah promosi. Untuk kalian yang masih setia mengikuti fic saya saya ucapkan terima kasih yang tidak terkira. Untuk saat ini fic ini merupakan fave saya jadi bagi yang bersedia membacanya saya sangaaaat berterima kasih. Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan miss yang bertebaran. **

**Oke, akhir kata, masih bersediakan mensuport, review, dan membaca fic saya?**

**RnR?**

**.**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	4. Attack by Someone

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present**

**Regnen Zweimal**

—Hujan dua kali

**Sasuke Sakura fiction**

**Semi-Canon, typos, misstypo, fluff, little bit OOC (maybe), slight Saku with another chara, DLDR!**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Aku dulu tidak mengerti, tapi sekarang aku tahu dan aku paham…

Hujan _bisa _turun dua kali

Hal itu bahkan terjadi padaku

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **Angel Stephen**, celly, **Malecha Clare**, Rinsakurauchi, **Reichi Kashi** **(chapter 1),** **iya baka-san**, **Hatsune Cherry**, milatha, amai, dan para silent readers

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

—**Semua review kalian berharga di mata saya dan sebagai penyemangat saya dalam pembuatan chapter berikutnya—**

* * *

Hari itu sudah agak larut sebenarnya bagi seorang gadis seperti Haruno Sakura yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar jalanan. Beberapa kedai sudah tutup. Jalanan gelap dan dingin. Udara menusuk kulitnya. Sudah kesekian kalinya bagi Haruno Sakura untuk mengusapkan tangannya di bahunya mengurangi rasa dingin itu.

**Srak**

Sakura diam sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Perlahan dia membalikan badannya dengan takut-takut. Dilihatnya beberapa sampah yang tertiup angin diterangi lampu jalanan yang redup. Bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri dengan sempurna. Dia takut. Sangat takut.

**Srak**

Tubuhnya sudah gemetar sekarang. Berusaha dengan mengumpulkan keberanian sebanyak mungkin Sakura membalikan badannya. Nihil. Tidak ada satupun yang lewat di depannya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja?

Dengan cepat diteruskannya langkahnya. Harus sampai ke rumah secepat mungkin, pikirnya. Tapi sekali lagi langkahnya berhenti saat dia mendengar suara menyeramkan. Seperti suatu benda dari logam yang dihancurkan dengan kasarnya. Takut-takut ditengokkannya kepalanya.

Seketika itu juga matanya membulat. Tiga. Bukan, melainkan empat orang ninja dari desa lain berdiri di hadapannya. Tampaknya mereka tidak bermaksud baik. Sakura mulai mengumpulkan chakra di kedua tangannya dan di telapak kakinya. Yang mana harus dia tangani terlebih dahulu?

"Kau Sakura Haruno, 'kan?"

Sakura diam tidak menjawab. Dia masih terus berpikir bagaimana caranya melarikan diri dari situasi ini?

Keempat orang asing itu makin mendekat. Kini Sakura bertaruh mereka memang bukan orang baik-baik. "Kami mencarimu. Kau sangat berguna nantinya. Dan, jangan berpikir untuk bisa kabur saat ini," katanya sambil menyeringai lebar.

Sakura melirikkan matanya ke samping. Tampaknya mereka semua berniat mengepungnya dari segala arah. Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik. "Apa maumu denganku? Kau tahu di sini kalian tidak akan bisa kabur dengan bebas sambil membawaku."

Mereka tertawa. "Tentu saja itu juga sudah diperhitungkan. Kami tidak bodoh."

Sakura makin sulit sekarang. Mereka sudah semakin mendekat. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya dan meninju tanah sekuat tenaga. Tanah mulai terbelah dan keempat ninja itu mulai goyah. Bahkan ada yang jatuh ke dalamnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Sakura segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan tempat itu. _Kalau pulang tidak mungkin, terlalu jauh. Di mana tempat yang dekat dan aman? _Tanpa dia sadari pikirannya tertuju pada satu tempat. Hanya di situ dia yakin aman. Hanya _dia _yang dapat membantunya sekarang.

Menambah kecepatan berlarinya, Haruno Sakura menuju ke tempat itu. Tempat yang paling aman saat ini. Tempat terdekat dengannya sekarang. Tempat di mana orang yang disukainya berada. Uchiha Sasuke.

**Di tempat Uchiha Sasuke**

Perasaannya saja atau memang dia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Pemuda ini sedari tadi berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Setelah rapat melelahkan tadi dia hanya ingin tidur. Tapi entah kenapa matanya sulit sekali terpejam.

"Aaaarghh. Kenapa sih sulit sekali tidur? Aku tidak insomnia bukan?"

Dengan kesal dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mungkin sedikit air minum akan menyegarkan pikirannya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Setelah itu diteguknya air putih sampai habis.

**Dug Dug Dug**

Siapa yang malam-malam begini menggedor rumah orang dengan sekencang itu? Tidak tahu etika ya? Sasuke berjalan sambil mengerutkan keningnya untuk melihat orang itu.

**Dug Dug Dug**

"SASUKE-_KUN_! SASUKE-_KUN_! KUMOHON BUKA. KUMOHON CEPATLAH!"

Suara itu. Mungkinkah Sakura? Kenapa gadis itu berada di sini malam-malam. Apa ada suatu bahaya? Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka pintu untuk gadis itu. Terlihat dengan jelas Sakura di depannya dengan wajah dibanjiri peluh dan tampang ketakutannya.

"Kenap— Aw!" Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara Sakura sudah berlari masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Dia menarik Sasuke menjauhi pintu dan memasang kuda-kuda siaga. Napas Sakura masih memburu dan tangannya terkepal dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Sssst! Jangan berisik. Diam dulu," jawab Sakura dengan cepat. Mata _emerald_nya masih memandang was-was. Setelah lima belas menit dia merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda penyerangan, gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti. Tapi pemuda itu juga ikut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura. "Kenapa malam-malam kau di sini?"

Sakura diam menatap manik Sasuke dalam. Tanpa aba-aba terlebih dulu Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Sasuke tidak menolaknya. Dia membiarkan saja Sakura memeluknya. Bahkan Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya dengan menepuk punggungnya lembut.

Setelah agak reda, Sakura mulai melepaskan diri. Gadis itu sangat malu sekarang. Piyama Sasuke basah karena air matanya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah memeluk Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna sekarang.

"Sudah mau cerita?"

Sakura menghela napas sebelum bercerita. Dia menceritakan semuanya sampai detail. Tidak ada yang dia lupakan. Kejadian tadi sungguh sangat menakutkan. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa melawan, tapi karena dia tidak siap. Sudah lama dia tidak bertarung seperti itu. Biasanya dia hanya menangani orang sakit.

Sasuke diam sambil mendengarkan. Sesekali pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk. Matanya menatap Sakura. Selesai gadis itu bercerita Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Kau mau di sini sampai pagi?"

Blush. Wajahnya memerah lagi sekarang.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar Itachi," tawar Sasuke mengsalahartikan wajah memerah Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. Matanya memandang Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Wajahnya masih juga memerah. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisa kita tidur di satu kamar saja?" Sakura menatap Sasuke takut. Buru-buru ditambahkannya agar pemuda ini tidak salah pengertian. "Maksudku aku bisa tidur di bawah dan kau tidak perlu terganggu. Aku …takut," akunya. Apa Sasuke mengijinkannya?

"Hn. Silahkan saja."

Apa? Sasuke memperbolehkannya? Sakura kini memerah total. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat busuk. "_Arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_," balasnya sambil tersenyum manis. Sama sekali tidak disangkanya dia akan bisa sekamar dengan Sasuke. Walaupun tidak tidur satu ranjang.

**Kamar Sasuke**

"Kau di atas saja. Biar aku di bawah."

Sakura menggeleng. Diraihnya tangan Sasuke yang mengangkat selimut dari atas tempat tidur ke lantai. "Aku yang ingin tidur di sini. Jadi aku yang akan di bawah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," katanya.

"Hn. Terserah saja," jawab Sasuke singkat. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil salah satu kasur lipat dari sudut ruangan dan sebuah bantal dan juga selimut untuk Sakura. "Kau bisa pakai ini. Kurasa tidak apa kan?"

"_Arigato_. Sekali lagi _arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura hanya bisa memandangi Sasuke dalam tidurnya. Selamanya dia ingin terus bisa melakukan hal ini. Memandangi Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang dicintai dan digilainya setengah mati. Tapi terkadang dia takut. Apa ini akan bisa terus bertahan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Ini saya update sekarang soalnya takut saat UTS nanti malah ga sempet update dan ngelanjutin cerita. Konflik belum mulai, jadi alurnya saya cepetin biar langsung. Maaf lagi, kayanya ga bisa 5 chapter. Mungkin belasan chapter ya?**

**Per chapter mungkin pendek-pendek ya, maaf kalau panjang takutnya malah jadi amburadul ga jelas. Tapi mudah-mudahan nanti saya akan sering mengupdate...**

**Dan lagi saya kayanya udah bener kehilangan kemampuan menulis… Gak ada **_**feel**_** lagi yang nyangkut dan rasanya agak **_**flat**_** gitu. Mana boring banget lagi ficnya. Iya ga sih?**

**Makanya, saya bener-bener butuh saran. Akibat WB yang berkepanjangan, dan karena dalam tahap **_**moody**_**, sama sekali ga tau gimana nulis supaya menghasilkan **_**feel**_** lagi. Plis, buat yang pernah merasakan hal ini, ditunggu sarannya. Ini demi kelangsungan ****SEMUA ****fic saya. **

**Oh iya, saya juga agak kecewa dengan fic ini. Kenapa? Karena saya lihat banyak juga yang ngeliat fic ini tapi kenapa yang review sedikit sekali? Bukan maksud minta review tapi tolong hargai saya. Saya butuh **_**feedback**_**nya.**

* * *

**Untuk semua fic saya yang masih in-progress sekarang yang lagi diprioritaskan adalah Human or Fairy dulu sama fic ini. **

* * *

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	5. Warm Feelings

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present**

**Regnen Zweimal**

—Hujan dua kali

**Sasuke Sakura fiction**

**Semi-Canon, typos, misstypo, fluff, little bit OOC (maybe), slight Saku with another chara, DLDR!**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Aku dulu tidak mengerti, tapi sekarang aku tahu dan aku paham…

Hujan _bisa _turun dua kali

Hal itu bahkan terjadi padaku

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to:**

celly, **Tsurugi De Lelouch,** dinosaurus, **Emmanuella Clare, hanazono yuri, Angel Stephen, **nana matsushina, **iya baka-san, **Guest**, Guest SasuSaku, Rannada Youichi, **Rinsakurachi, **Himetsuka**, dan para silent readers lainnya

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

—**Semua review kalian berharga di mata saya dan sebagai penyemangat saya dalam pembuatan chapter berikutnya—**

* * *

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke dari arah dapur begitu melihat bayangan tubuh Sakura yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Sakura tersenyum singkat membalasnya. Agak aneh sebenarnya karena dia tersenyum saat Sasuke memunggunginya. "Kau mau memasak, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku bagaimana kalau aku yang memasak?" tawar Sakura sambil mengenakan celemek yang terletak tak jauh darinya. "Aku bisa memasak hal yang mudah. Kau mau telur mata sapi?"

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Kemudian menatap pemuda itu beberapa saat. "Jadi, di mana penggorengannya?" Tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Sakura beralih untuk mencarinya sendiri. "Aku mendapatkannya!"

"Aaa, tidak perlu, Sakura," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil kembali penggorengan dari tangan Sakura. Sakura menatapnya tidak suka. "Kau tamu," jawab Sasuke lagi untuk membela diri.

Sakura menggeleng mendengar penolakan dari Sasuke. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Kau bisa mandi sementara aku memasak, bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

"Aku bisa memasak kok, Sasuke-_kun_. Makanan yang tempo hari kau makan itu aku yang masak. Apa kau mau makan itu saja? Aku bisa membuatnya lagi kalau kau mau," Sakura antusias sekali dengan kemampuannya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang kemudian menatap gadis itu beberapa saat. Seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Kemudian dia melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Kau terlalu dekat, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura saat mengetahui kalau jarak diantara mereka tinggal satu jengkal. Ya, wajah Sakura nyaris mengenai bahu bidang milik Uchiha Sasuke. "Sasuke?" jeritnya tertahan sambil menutup mata.

Setelah terasa agak yakin kalau Sasuke sudah memundurkan langkahnya Sakura baru membuka matanya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya dan tubuhnya agak berguncang. Kentara sekali pemuda _stoic _itu tertawa.

"A—aku tidak apa. Um, tadi hanya— tidak aku tadi hanya, ah sudahlah," Sakura menunduk tanpa memandang Sasuke. "Lagipula, ke—kenapa tadi kau mendekatiku?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Mengambil ini," jawabnya sambil memamerikan kotak makanan yang dibungkus dengan kain pada Sakura. Kotak makanan Sakura.

"Itu punyaku."

"Aa, tapi rasanya buruk, kalau kau mau tahu,"

APA? Tadi Sakura yakin kalau dia mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal jelek tentang masakannya. "Jadi?"

"Rasanya kurang enak,"

**DUER! **Bagai tersambar petir yang tidak nampak, tubuh Sakura langsung limbung. Sudah semangat dia mau memasak lagi untuk Sasuke, tapi mengetahui makanan yang dia buat susah payah itu tidak enak, mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura terduduk sambil memandangi kaki Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura. "Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu. Sakura menerimanya dengan lemas. Gadis itu membukanya simpul ikatan itu perlahan. Agak takut untuk melihat isinya. Apa jangan-jangan tidak dimakan?

Kosong.

APA? Sakura mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Memastikan yang ada dihadapannya.

Kosong. Kosong. Dan kosong.

_Kosong? Berarti Sasuke mengha— mungkin saja tidak, bisa saja dia membuangnya_.

"Kau …membuangnya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya sambil menatap Sakura.

"Dibuang di mana?"

Sasuke makin tidak mengerti. Baru semenit kemudian dia mengetahuinya. "Tidak."

"Haaaah. Memang sepantasnya makanan seperti kau buang Sasuk— Eeeeh? Apa maksudmu dengan tidak?" Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Aku menghabiskannya. Walau rasanya buruk,"

Air mata seketika itu juga mengenangi pelupuk mata Sakura. Hatinya tersentuh mendengarnya. "_Arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Saya tahu saya kekanakan dengan curhat kemarin demi berusaha dapet review, tapi saya ga ada maksud sama sekali nuntut, maaf kalau ada yang salah sangka sebelumnya. Saya malah berterima kasih karena kalian mau memberi masukan, kritik, dan kata-kata penyemangat buat saya. **

**Saya lagi super sibuk banget buat acara sekolah mengenai pementasan tari daerah, makanya saya ga bisa update cepet-cepet lagi. Mungkin selepas Mei saya akan normal kembali. Untuk sementara ini dulu. Saya tahu ini super pendek banget tapi daripada ga diupdate…**

**Oke gini, clue buat kelanjutan cerita saya, perhatiin aja setiap tokohnya, soalnya karakter tiap tokoh sama apa yang diucapkan dia itu akan berkesinambungan dengan kelanjutannya. Tenang aja, ini bukan fic misteri cuma nanti bakal ada flash back gitu deh!**

**Kalau berminat silahkan kritik, saran, dan suportnya! **

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	6. Mission: Black Pearl

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present**

**Regnen Zweimal**

—Hujan dua kali

**Sasuke Sakura fiction**

**Canon, typos, misstypo, fluff, little bit OOC (maybe), slight Saku with another chara, DLDR!**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Aku dulu tidak mengerti, tapi sekarang aku tahu dan aku paham…

Hujan _bisa _turun dua kali

Hal itu bahkan terjadi padaku

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**Evol lovekai, **Aysakura, **Novi Shawol'Elf, Tsurugi De Lelouch, **celly, **Jaqcline Ems, hanazono yuri, Georgina Helda**, **iya baka-san, chii no pinkycherry, **UchiNami Selvie, dan para readers lainnya!

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

—**Semua review kalian berharga di mata saya dan sebagai penyemangat saya dalam pembuatan chapter berikutnya—**

* * *

"Kau sudah dengar tentang misi konyol Lee dan Naruto?" tanya Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke. Gadis itu masih sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya yang tersaji di atas meja. Ada roti panggang, sup jagung, dan telur mata sapi tersaji di sana. Siapa sangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa memasak sarapan sebaik ini. Dan sialnya, rasanya bahkan jauh lebih enak daripada rasa masakan Sakura, oh mungkin bisa dibilang lezat.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Diliriknya Sakura sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat sambil mengunyah. "Kau tahu, misi itu ternyata tentang aku. Aku bahkan tidak menyangkanya sama sekali. Kukira misi seperti apa, tidak tahunya misi untuk memata-mataiku dan mencari tahu kenapa aku sering sedih. Konyol sekali bukan? Hahahaha…"

"Habiskan makananmu baru bicara."

Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel. "Iya deh, iya. Tapi Sasuke, aku hanya tidak menyangkanya saja. Aku mendengarnya sewaktu melihat Lee dan Naruto yang makan berdua di kedai ramen. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk menguping. Itu hanya tida—" Dihentikannya pembicaraanya ketika melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya kesal. "eh, makan dulu baru bicara ya? Hehehe… Aku lupa, Sasuke-_kun_."

**Tok tok tok**

"Eh, ada yang datang tuh, Sasuke-_kun_. Biar aku yang bu—"

"Aku saja," potong Sasuke. Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung saja membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sakura tidak melanjutkan sarapannya. Gadis itu malah memperhatikan Sasuke. Penasaran siapa yang datang sepagi ini ke rumah orang.

Tubuh Sasuke menghalangi pandangannya. Tampaknya yang berkunjung seorang gadis. Atau pemuda bertubuh mungil. Karena Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang karena tertutup badan Sasuke.

Tampaknya orang tersebut tidak mau bertamu. Dia dan Sasuke masih tetap berbicara di depan pintu masuk. Sakura mengedikan bahunya sebentar kemudian kembali focus menyantap sarapannya yang sempat terabaikan tadi.

"Siapa yang tadi datang, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke kembali duduk untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. "Apa ada yang penting? Pagi sekali dia datang."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil membalasnya. Tanpa memandang Sakura pemuda itu mengunyah roti panggang miliknya. Sakura memberengut kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang jelas. Dengan sekali suapan, gadis itu menghabiskan setengah potong roti panggang miliknya. Dikunyahnya cepat-cepat roti itu.

"Sekarang aku sudah menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku berhak berbicara sekarang, bukan?" tantangnya sambil mendelik-delik kesal pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak acuh pada Sakura. _Menyebalkaaaaan_. "Jadi siapa yang datang tadi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi. Pemuda itu malah mengambil segelas susu dan meneguknya sedikit. Kemudian menatap Sakura yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sangaaaaat kesal. "Tadi Lee yang datang."

"…"

"Hn?"

Sakura mendengus kesal lagi. Sasuke kembali menyebalkan lagi. Tadi dia sudah sangat senang Sasuke perhatian padanya. Kemarin bahkan pemuda itu memperbolehkannya untuk tidur di rumahnya. Sekarang? Kembalilah Sasuke yang asli. _Stoic_, menyebalkan, dan membosankan. Memangnya _mood _berubah secepat itu ya?

Ditatapnya Sasuke lama-lama dengan garang, "Terus mau apa Lee ke sini? Tidak mungkin bukan, kalau dia hanya numpang lewat saja? Aku 'kan tidak ada di sana tadi. Jadi kalau mau menjelaskan yang benar. Kau kira aku jenius sepertimu?"

"Kau tinggal bicara saja terus terang. Jujur saja, kau bahkan lebih kekanakan dari murid di akademi ninja," ejeknya sambil balas menatap tatapan garang Sakura. Kemudian dia melanjutkan niatannya tadi yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sebelum gadis itu mengoceh lagi. "Kata Lee ada yang masuk ke Konoha diam-diam." Pemuda itu kemudian meneguk susunya kembali.

"Teruuss?"

"Oh ya, mungkin kau akan dimintai keterangan nanti."

"Yaaa? Terus apa lagi?" tuntutnya pada Sasuke. Sungguh, penjelasan pemuda ini sangat minim. Sepotong-sepotong saja yang dikatakannya. Ditatapnya Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu malah balik menatapnya tidak mengerti. Oh Kami-_sama_… "Ya ampun Sasuke-_kun_, maksudku itu ceritakan yang lengkap. Tadi kau berbicara apa saja di sana?"

Sasuke mendelik tidak suka, tapi akhirnya dia berbicara juga. "Dia mengatakan kalau ada yang masuk ke Konoha diam-diam di tengah malam. Mereka bahkan berhasil membunuh _shinobi _penjaga di pintu gerbang. Mungkin mereka yang kemarin mau menangkapmu?"

"Ya ya ya. Terus apa lagi?"

"Mencoba sabar itu ternyata perlu untukmu," balas Sasuke tidak terima Sakura memotong perkataannya begitu saja. "Kata Tsunade-_baachan_ kita akan dapat misi untuk mengantarkan sesuatu."

"Kita? Maksudmu kita tim tujuh? Kita dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ atau kita hanya kita? Maksudku kita yaa kita uum… kita saja atau, bagaimana?" Perkataan Sakura sungguh berantakan. Tapi untung saja Sasuke dapat mengartikannya. Pemuda itu jenius, bukan?

"Tim tujuh, Sakura. Mana mungkin hanya kita. Tapi tidak dengan Kakashi-_sensei_, hanya kita berempat."

"Oooh," gumam Sakura. Kecewa? Jelas saja. Dia sungguh sangat mengharapkan kalau hanya dia dan Sasuke yang diberi misi. Kapaaan? Kapan hal itu akan terjadi?

"Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap," ajak Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan agak geli. Pasalnya gadis itu tengah berpose menatap langit, dengan tangan terulur ke depan, dan mata berapi-api. Mirip pose orang meminta pengharapan yang ada di drama-drama cengeng yang biasa ditonton para gadis, pikir Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Masih tidak mengerti dengan tatapan geli tersebut. Setelah Sasuke menatapnya kasihan Sakura baru sadar akan posenya saat ini. _Siaaaaal_. Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Cepat-cepat Sakura bangkit berdiri dan melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Pura-pura tidak mengalami apapun.

.

.

"Kenapa yang lainnya belum datang? Apa mereka tidak diberi tahu?"

"Hn."

"Haaah, selalu saja Naruto terlambat. Kenapa sih, dia tidak bisa datang cepat!"

"…"

"Sai juga! Ada apa dengan pemuda itu? Biasanya dia tidak pernah terlambat. Selalu tepat waktu."

"Hn!"

"Aaaah, kalau begini tidak ada bedanya mereka dengan Kakashi -_sensei_. Apa virus terlambat bisa menular? Tidak. Itu aneh, aku ada-ada saja. Memangnya mereka tidak punya jam apa, sampai bisa terlambat begini? Iya 'kan, Sasuke —ups," Hentinya begitu menemukan tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Kau harus belajar mengerem mulutmu. Kau menggangguku yang sedang berpikir."

"Kau berpikir tentang apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura antusias. Mendapat delikan kesal, Sakura buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya, "mungkin kau tidak perlu menceritakannya padaku."

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah Sai, dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya pemuda itu berjalan mendekat. Kemudian ditepuknya punggung Sasuke sebagai salam dan melemparkan senyuman pada Sakura juga. Gadis itu membalasnya hanya dengan cengiran saja. Matanya masih sibuk mengamati Sasuke. Entah perasaannya atau apa tapi pemuda itu terkesan menjaga jarak dengannya.

Ya, selang lima menit dengan Sai, Naruto datang dengan cengiran khasnya. Wajahnya kusut seperti orang habis bangun tidur. Khas Naruto sekali. "Lama menungguku ya, kalian semu—" Dengan refleks yang bagus Naruto langsung saja menghentikan perkataannya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi takut dan was-was. "—eh, Sakura-chan, apa aku terlalu la—aaaaww!" pekik Naruto keras setelah mendapat jitakan di kepalanya.

"Ya, kau terlalu lama, Naruto _baka_!"

Sakura sudah cukup kesal menunggunya. Kapan sih, Naruto bisa tepat waktu? Di berikannya _deathglare_ maut miliknya agar Naruto berhenti mengaduh kesakitan. Ya, hukuman juga buat Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak menyepelekan waktu bila berurusan dengan Sakura.

"Jadi kita berangkat sekarang atau, bagaimana?"

"Baik, kita akan menemui Tsunade-_shisou_ ke kantor hokage. Aku bahkan merasa kalau orang ini pasti lumayang penting, karena kita yang harus mengantarnya. Ya, bukan bermaksud sombong, sih, tapi aku 'kan _medic nin_ yang lumayan terkenal. Misi rendahan ti—heeeei! Dengarkan dulu orang selesai bicara baru pergi!"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Sakura. Tampangmu malah bertambah semakin jelek kalau marah," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura tapi tidak berusaha untuk menunggu gadis itu, dia masih saja tetap berjalan, meninggalkan Sakura di belakang. Bahkan Naruto pun tidak berniat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

.

.

Tsunade mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke meja. Sudah mereka duga pasti akan seperti ini. Wanita tua di depan mereka pasti kesal setengah mati, karena mereka terlambat setengah jam akibat ulah Naruto. "Jadi alasan apa lagi yang bisa kuterima?"

"Uum, sebenarnya tadi—"

"Sudahlah, membuang waktu saja," potong Tsunade cepat. Sakura mendelik tidak suka dan mengancam Naruto dengan _deathglare_ miliknya.

"Jadi ini adalah misi yang penting. Benda ini," kata Tsunade sambil menatap mutiara hitam yang memendarkan aura hitam, kemudian ditatapnya mereka satu per satu sebelum melanjutkan, "ini adalah mutiara penyokong kehidupan desa Nanki'i. Mutiara ini baru saja diberikan oleh tetua mereka lewat anbu kita. Tetua mereka…" Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya lama. Setengah menit kemudian dia baru berkata lagi, "telah meninggal. Ini mutiara yang sangat penting. Jangan kecewakan aku, dan antarkan ini dengan selamat."

Sakura mengangguk dengan pasti. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan _shishoun_nya. Tsunade telah mempercayakan misi sepenting ini padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengecewakannya. Ditatapnya Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai. Mata mereka beradu pandang dan saling mengangguk.

"Jadi kapan?" tanya Naruto membuka suasanan menegangkan di sana. "Kapan kita harus mengantar ini?

"Sekarang. Kuharap ini tidak lebih dari satu minggu. Batas misi kalian adalah satu minggu. Karena mungkin akan banyak musuh yang menggangu kalian, kalian harus bisa waspada. Sekali lagi kukatakan, jangan kecewakan aku. Aku berhutang budi pada tetua desa mereka."

"Tapi, Tsunade-_sama_. Desa Nanki'i? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama desa itu sebelumnya. Di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Desa kecil di pinggiran kota Suna."

"_Hai_," jawab mereka berbarengan. Tsunade menatap kepergian mereka dengan lama. Dia punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Tapi ditepisnya itu. _Aku selalu saja kalah judi, firasatku selalu salah. Semoga kali ini juga sama_.

.

.

"Mereka mulai bergerak. Ingat, sasaran kita hanya mutiaranya dan juga _kunoichi_ merah muda itu. Jangan menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, kita harus bisa mengambil mereka dalam diam. Itu yang diperintahkan untuk kita," terangnya sambil menatap beberapa rekannya.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan menyeringai kejam. Ditatapnya Sakura lekat-lekat. "Kurasa dia yang paling lemah, muda bagi kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Hore! Terselesaikannya tugas sekolah menjadikan saya bisa update cerita ini. Apa masih belum mendapatkan feelnya sampai sekarang? Saya harus bagaimana lagi? Chapter ini sudah saya buat sesuai dengan hati saya yang lagi girang-girangnya jadi tidak ada unsur sedihnya. **

**Seneng banget deh ngebaca review kemarin. Untung saja tanggapannya bagus-bagus semua. Malah dibilang manis. Kyaa~ itu pujian banget buat saya. Hohoho.**

**Chapter ini sudah panjang, 'kan? Sudah lebih dari 1000 words, target saya. Semoga berkenan untuk dibaca yaa. Kayaknya masih cukup panjang deh ceritanya karena belum konfliknya sama sekali. Tapi tenang, fic ini ga akan saya biarkan tidak terselesaikan. Fic ini pokoknya bakalan selesai. Belasan chapter kayaknya deh. Maaf ya, tidak jadi 5 chapter. Semoga ga bosen bacanya.**

**Oke, akhir kata nih! Kalau ada kritik, saran, dan support jangan ragu untuk disampaikan melalui kotak review di bawah ini. Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah mengikuti sampai chapter lima kemarin ya! **

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	7. Dangerous Journey

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present****s  
Regnen Zweimal  
**—Hujan Dua Kali

**Sasuke Sakura fiction**

**Canon, typos, misstypo, fluff, little bit OOC (maybe), DLDR!**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Drama**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Aku dulu tidak mengerti, tapi sekarang aku tahu dan aku paham…

Hujan _bisa _turun dua kali

Hal itu bahkan terjadi padaku

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**chii no pinky cherry, **sherlock holmes, Aquamarine24, **iya baka-san, Novi Shawol'Elf, hanazono yuri, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Jaqline Emms**

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

**—Semua review kalian berharga di mata saya dan sebagai penyemangat saya dalam pembuatan chapter berikutnya—**

* * *

** Last Chapter:**

"Jadi ini adalah misi yang penting. Benda ini," kata Tsunade sambil menatap mutiara hitam yang memendarkan aura hitam, kemudian ditatapnya mereka satu per satu sebelum melanjutkan, "ini adalah mutiara penyokong kehidupan desa Nanki'i. Mutiara ini baru saja diberikan oleh tetua mereka lewat anbu kita. Tetua mereka…" Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya lama. Setengah menit kemudian dia baru berkata lagi, "telah meninggal. Ini mutiara yang sangat penting. Jangan kecewakan aku, dan antarkan ini dengan selamat."

Sakura mengangguk dengan pasti. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan shishounnya. Tsunade telah mempercayakan misi sepenting ini padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengecewakannya. Ditatapnya Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai. Mata mereka beradu pandang dan saling mengangguk.

"Jadi kapan?" tanya Naruto membuka suasanan menegangkan di sana. "Kapan kita harus mengantar ini?

"Sekarang. Kuharap ini tidak lebih dari satu minggu. Batas misi kalian adalah satu minggu. Karena mungkin akan banyak musuh yang menggangu kalian, kalian harus bisa waspada. Sekali lagi kukatakan, jangan kecewakan aku. Aku berhutang budi pada tetua desa mereka."

"Tapi, Tsunade-sama. Desa Nanki'i? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama desa itu sebelumnya. Di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Desa kecil di pinggiran kota Suna."

"Hai," jawab mereka berbarengan. Tsunade menatap kepergian mereka dengan lama. Dia punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Tapi ditepisnya itu. Aku selalu saja kalah judi, firasatku selalu salah. Semoga kali ini juga sama.

* * *

"Mungkin kita harus berhenti sebentar," kata Sakura sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan mengeluarkan mutiara hitam dari tas coklat yang disampirkannya ke samping tubuhnya. "Mutiara ini tadi seakan berdenyut."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian dia mengambil mutiara itu dan memasukannya lagi ke dalam tas coklat. Diambilnya tas coklat itu dan disampirkannya ke samping tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu aku saja yang bawa. Dari tadi kau mengatakan hal itu terus-menerus, Sakura-_chan_. Kau jadi seperti orang sinting."

Sakura melotot tidak suka. Dia tidak suka dikatai seperti itu. Seakan dia terkesan tidak mau membawa mutiara itu. Dan mutiara itu memang benar-benar berdenyut. Seakan dia punya jiwa di dalamnya. Mungkinkah? Tatapannya kini mengarah pada Sai dan Sasuke. "Kalian percaya padaku, kan?"

Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab. Sedangkan Sasuke? Pemuda malah tidak berusaha untuk terkesan peduli pada apa yang terjadi. Dia malah sibuk memperhatikan tas coklat yang berada pada Naruto. Sasuke kenapa sih?

Sakura mencoba untuk bersabar dengan menarik napas panjang-panjang. "Oke. Kalau begitu kau saja yang membawa benda itu. Dan jangan kaget kalau ternyata aku benar," tantangnya sambil menatap Naruto tidak suka. Sakura tidak suka dengan cara Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Memangnya dia agak gila apa? Sudah banyak hal aneh terjadi di dunia _shinobi_. Dan bukan hal aneh kalau mutiara punya jiwa, bukan?

Semoga saja nanti mutiara itu bikin ulah. Semoga saja Naruto ketakutan setengah mati. Semoga saja mutiara itu— cukup! Kalau Sakura terus-terusan berpikiran seperti itu, bisa-bisa misi mereka tidak pernah beres dan mereka malah akan kena marah Hokage.

"—ra? Kau mau sampai kapan di situ terus?" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. Ada sedikit nada mengejek dari suaranya yang membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati terhadapnya. Naruto menyebalkan sekali hari ini. _Apa gara-gara kejadian yang tadi ya, makanya dia agak kesal denganku?_ Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. _Masa sih? Naruto kekanakan sekali kalau begitu. _Dia jadi ingat kejadian yang tadi menimpa mereka. Kalau diingat-ingat itu memang salahnya juga sih… Kejadian dua jam yang lalu…

_"Menurut peta, kita harus terus menyusuri hutan ini kira-kira sekitar empat puluh delapan kilometer ke arah barat daya. Dari sana mungkin akan terlihat jembatan kecil, dari sana kita baru akan naik kereta," terang Sai sambil tersenyum menatap ketiga rekannya._

_Sakura mangut-mangut menyetujui, Sasuke hanya menatap peta dengan acuh, dan Naruto masih memasang wajah polos tidak mengerti. "Memangnya dari sini tidak ada angkutan ya?" tanyanya._

_Sontak hal itu membuat Sakura kesal. Dari awal hingga akhir yang menanyakan angkutan hanyalah Naruto. Dan pemuda ini sungguh amat bodoh. Mana ada angkutan yang akan membawa mereka menyusuri hutan belantara yang terkesan angker untuk para warga sipil setempat. Ke mana pula pikiran logis pemuda satu ini._

_Baru juga Sakura akan menyiapkan tangannya untuk memukul kepala salah satu rekan satu timnya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu melenggos pergi sehingga mau tidak mau mereka juga mengikutinya. Sakura hanya mampu menatap Sasuke dengan jengah. Kenapa sih, Sasuke merusak momen kesenangannya?_

**—Regnen Zweimal—**

_Baru sekitar sepuluh menit mereka melompati dahan pohon, Naruto sudah berteriak-teriak minta berhenti. "Berhenti! Berhenti! Hei, aku bilang BERHENTI! Tiga menit saja, oke? Aku mau buang air."_

_Sai, Sakura, dan Sasuke mau tidak mau ikut berhenti juga. Mereka terus memperhatikan Naruto yang melenggang pergi agak jauh dari mereka untuk mencari tempat buang air kecilnya itu. _

_"Bagaimana dengan mutiara itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sudah pasti itu untuk Sakura karena yang membawa mutiara memang Sakura. _

_Sakura mengeluarkan mutiara itu dengan hati-hati dari dalam tas kulit coklatnya. "Biasa saja. Aku masih bertanya-tanya kira-kira kekuatan magis apa yang dimiliki oleh mutiara ini?"_

_Sasuke mengambil mutiara itu dari tangan Sakura dan mengamatinya. Mutiara itu seperti mutiara hitam biasa, hitam pekat. Yang berbeda hanya ada aura kehitaman di sekelilingnya. Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya untuk menelaah lebih jauh lagi. _

_"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Sakura penasaran ketika mata Sasuke sudah berubah lagi seperti semula. "Apa? Apa?"_

_Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan mengembalikan mutiara itu. "Tidak ada apapun."_

_"Masa sih? Kau berlama-lama menatap mutiara itu tapi tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan yang kau dapatkan? Aku kurang yakin."_

_"Hn."_

_"Huh! Sasuke-_kun_, jawab yang benar dong! Kami ingin tahu mengenai mutiara itu. Apa yang kau temukan saat kau menatapnya tadi? Aku punya firasat tidak enak dengan mutia—"_

**_BRAK._**

_"—ra i… ni? Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba ti—"_

**_BRAK._**

_"Semua, berpencar!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengambil mutiara itu dari tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi. Sai sudah menghilang dari tempatnya semula. Yang ada hanya Sakura yang masih melongo tidak mengerti tentang situasi ini._

_Satu tancapan _kunai_ tepat di samping kakinya sontak membuat Sakura mengerti keadaan. Dengan cepat dikumpulkannya _chakra_ di kedua kaki dan tangannya. Sakura menunggu siapa yang akan muncul untuk menyerangnya. _

_Lima menit gadis itu menunggu tapi tidak ada yang muncul. Aneh. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Diputuskannya untuk melihat-lihat ke arah lain. Barangkali ada yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Apa jangan-jangan ini hanya keisengan dari Naruto atau— satu pikiran buruk terlintas tiba-tiba di benaknya. Mungkinkah mereka mengincar mutiara itu?_

_Dengan cekatan Sakura mulai melompati satu per satu dahan pohon yang ditemukannya. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari sosok Naruto, Sai, atau Sasuke. Walaupun dia justru yang harusnya lebih dikhawatirkan, mengingat dia tidak bisa _ninjustu_ atau _taijutsu_. _

_Tatapannya terhenti ketika melihat segerombolan ninja dengan baju _shinobi shozoku_ hitam yang tengah mengamati Sasuke dan Sai dari balik semak-semak. Untungnya mencari dari atas daripada dari bawah, kita jadi mengetahui musuh ada di mana saja. Sakura segera menarik kunai dan memasang pertahanan siaga. Dengan perhitungan yang akurat, dilemparkannya kunai beracun itu pada dua orang ninja yang berada di paling depan._

_Terdengar suara teriakan yang cukup keras, paling tidak itu akan membuat Sai dan Sasuke sadar kalau mereka diikuti. Sakura segera menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik ranting pohon yang banyak daunnya dengan segera. Ditariknya napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. _

_Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Dia takut kalau-kalau tempat persembunyiannya ditemukan. Sakura mengalirkan _chakra_-nya ke sekujur tubuhnya. Siap-siap jika ada musuh yang siap menyerang. _

**_Srek._**

_Sakura dengan cepat membalikan badan dan memicingkan mata mengamati sekitar. Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat-kuat._

**_Srek._**

_Dari arah yang berlawanan, Sakura menyimpulkan. Berarti bukan satu orang, tapi kemungkinan kecilnya dua, selebihnya Sakura tidak mau berpikir macam-macam. Dilemparnya dua kunai ke dua arah tersebut. _

_Sakura menunggu dalam diam. Tidak ada perlawanan. Apa dia salah? Apa itu tadi suara yang dihasilkan oleh binatang, bukan manusia? Sakura mencobanya lagi. Dilemparkannya dua kunai lagi ke arah tersebut. _

**_Trak._**

_Ternyata dia tidak salah. Memang ada sesuatu di sana. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan berusaha berpikir cara-cara yang tepat menghadapi segerombolan shinobi yang tadi. Tangannya mengambil satu kunai beracun lagi. Seandainya ada yang berusaha mendekat ke arahnya dia bisa menancapkan kunai itu dan menghambat penyerangan. _

_Satu detik…_

_Dua detik…_

_Tiga detik…_

_Empat de—_

_"Sakura?"_

_—tik… Sakura tersentak dan berbalik. Itu suara yang familiar untuknya, suara Uchiha Sasuke._

_Disembunyikannya kunai tersebut ke balik tubuhnya. Sakura menunggu. Menunggu Sasuke yang datang menghampirinya. _

_"Sakura?" Sasuke muncul dari balik dahan dengan gerakan yang lambat. Tangannya terangkat ke atas, menandakan dia tidak bermaksud buruk pada Sakura. Mata Sakura memicing kuat menatap Sasuke. "_Shinobi_ tadi berada di bawah. Sai sudah menanganinya. Kita bisa turun." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura._

_Sakura mengangguk singkat dan menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Dikembalikannya kunai beracun tadi ke dalam kantongnya. Berdua mereka turun menemui Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum memandangi kedatangan mereka. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ada bekas pertarungan di sini._

_"_Gomen_, Sasuke. _Shinobi_ tadi ternyata hanyalah _bunshin_ saja. Setelah Sakura menyerang mereka dengan _kunai_, mereka langsung berubah menjadi bunshin."_

_Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Usaha yang bagus, Sakura." Sakura tersenyum manis menanggapinya. _

**_Srek._**

_Suara itu lagi. Dengan cepat mereka bertiga memasang mode siaga. "Oh, hai kalian," Naruto muncul dari balik pepohonan dengan cengiran khasnya. Ditatapnya mereka bertiga dengan bingung. Sai menatap Naruto dengan defensif, Sasuke berusaha menilai gerak-geriknya, dan… Sakura yang tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan kunai beracun._

_"Whoooaa. Tunggu dulu, Sakur—" _

_Tapi tampaknya sudah terlambat, Sakura sudah keburu mengiris pipi kanan Naruto dengan kunainya tanpa berusaha mendengar penjelasan pemuda rubah itu. _

_Sai dan Sasuke kini menatap Naruto, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda itu. Satu menit penuh menunggu, dan kini mulailah terlihat efeknya. Wajah Naruto yang semula mulus kini sudah tidak berbentuk karena ada bentolan-bentolan seperti habis disengat lebah muncul di wajahnya. _

_"Aupa hyuuang dulukuanmyu pudaku, Saklue-_chuan_?" (Apa yang dilakukanmu padaku, Sakura- _chan_?) Suara Naruto bahkan tidak terdengar jelas lagi di telinga ketiga rekannya. _

_Sadar atau tidak sadar, Sai dan Sasuke mulai terkikik geli melihat keadaan Naruto. _

_"Sakura-_san_, harusnya kau perhatikan dulu, apa itu benar Naruto atau bukan. Sekarang, kurasa dia memang Naruto." Sai menjelaskan sambil terkikik geli melihat keadaan Naruto. Sakura kini sudah kalang kabut dan menaikkan alisnya dengan rasa bersalah._

_"Kau benar… Naruto…?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu._

_Detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah berdiri dan berteriak-teriak dengan kesal pada Sakura. Bahkan sampai meninju bahu Sakura, ya walaupun pada akhirnya Naruto mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura sebagai balasannya. _

_"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari penawarnya dulu. Aaah, kenapa aku begitu ceroboh sih?" Sakura mulai mengaduk-aduk peralatan medis yang dibawanya dan mulai mencari-cari obat penawar yang cocok._

_Sai berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Tangannya yang ingin tahu mulai bergerak ingin menyentuh benjolan di wajah Naruto. "Waaah, ini seperti benar-benar hasil sengatan lebah," gumamnya. Kemudian tanpa sadar ditariknya bentolan di wajah Naruto. Mengakibatkan Sai yang jatuh terpental ke belakang. "Ternyata sakit ya, kalau kutarik." Sai mengangguk-angguk sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi._

_"Baiklah! Sudah ketemu, obatnya." Suara Sakura bagaikan sinar pengharapan untuk Naruto saat ini. Dengan cepat dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju Sakura. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Sakura langsung menyuntikkan obat itu. _

_Tapi, setelah menunggu efeknya bekerja, bukannya tambah baik, justru yang ada bertambah buruk. Kalau tadi yang bentol hanya wajahnya, kini sekujur tubuhnnya juga bentol-bentol. _

_"Kau memang brilian, Sakura. Naruto terlihat lebih lucu, iya kan, Sasuke?" Sai berkata sambil tertawa melihat perubahan yang dialami Naruto._

_"Hn."_

_Teriakan Naruto kini sudah menggema dan bertambah histeris mendapatkan tubuhnya juga bentol-bentol. Sakura kalang kabut juga, gadis merah muda ini mulai mengaduk-aduk lagi, mencari obat penawar yang benar. Ah, obatnya tertukar tadi batin Sakura begitu menemukan obat yang sebenarnya._

_Dengan cepat Sakura langsung menyuntikan obat penawar yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. "_Gomen ne_, obatnya tertukar tadi. Ini obat yang benar."_

Dasar Naruto! Kalau itu memang yang menjadi penyebab dia begitu menyebalkan, Sakura tidak akan segan-segan memberikan bogeman mentah padanya saat ini. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan delikan penuh kebencian. Dasar Naruto!

"Kau merasakannya juga, _Teme_?" Naruto berhenti melangkah dan memandang sekelilingnya dengan was-was. "Ada yang mengawasi pergerakan kita. Aku yakin itu."

"Oh, bukankah itu hanya imajinasimu saja? Barangkali itu salah satu efek dari mutiara yang sekarang kau bawa-bawa itu," celetuk Sakura pada Naruto. Wajahnya mengejek Naruto secara keseluruhan.

Naruto diam dan tidak menanggapi. Matanya masih awas memperhatikan sekeliling. "Sai, Sasuke, kurasa ada yang memperhatikan kita. Arah jam tiga, coba cek," katanya pada mereka berdua.

Sasuke mengangguk dan langsung saja melesat pergi, sedangkan Sai masih diam di tempatnya. Pemuda kulit pucat itu mengeluarkan kuas dan sebuah gulungan, dia mulai membuat sebuah gambah burung elang. Dengan _jutsu _yang dia buat, langsung saja burung elang itu menjadi hidup dan mulai terbang mengamati situasi.

Sakura mulai berdecak kesal. Tangannya terkepal kuat, dengan paksa ditariknya tas selempang coklat itu dari Naruto. "Sudahlah, ini pasti gara-gara tas ini. Jangan buang waktu dan untuk apa Sasuke-_kun_ juga harus sampai ke sana mengecek situasi yang jelas-jelas tidak ada apa-apa—"

**DUAR**

"—nya?" Sakura sontak langsung berbalik mendengar suara ledakan yang dahsyat. Sedang Naruto hanya menatap Sakura dengan sorotan mata yang menegaskan _apa yang kubilang?_

"Lebih baik kita ke sana dan membantu Sasuke-_san_, bukan begitu, Naruto, Sakura?" Sai bertanya pada mereka berdua yang tadi masih sibuk berdebat.

Sakura mengangguk dan melepaskan cengkramannya untuk merebut tas tangan coklat yang dibawa Naruto. Tanpa menunggu Sai ataupun Naruto, Sakura sudah lebih dulu melesat ke tempat ledakan tadi.

_Sasuke-_kun_… Kumohon bertahanlah, aku akan segera datang ke sana…_

**—Regnen Zweimal—**

Sampai di sana, Sakura membelalakan matanya lebar. Dia mengenali semua ninja yang mengenakan baju hitam _shozoku _itu. Awalnya memang dia tidak mengetahui siapa yang menyerang mereka di hutan tadi sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini Sakura melihat wajah salah satu dari mereka. _Mereka yang menyerangku tempo dulu di Konoha_. Dan kalau diingat-ingat lagi, jumlah mereka juga sama dengan jumlah orang yang menyerangnya dulu. Apa mau mereka sampai mengikuti Sakura ke sini?

Srak.

_Oh shit! _Batinnya ketika dia tidak sengaja menginjak ranting pohon rapuh yang dipijaknya kakinya bergerak mundur. Sakura menarik kunai beracun yang selalu disediakannya dan memasang posisi siaga. Matanya melirik ke belakang tempat para ninja itu berkumpul. Matanya mencari-cari Sasuke. Tampaknya Sasuke tidak ada di sana, berarti Sasuke berhasil lolos tadi.

Baru saja akan menghela napas, Sakura dikejutkan dengan sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri di hadapannya dengan samurai panjang yang siap memenggal lehernya kapan saja. _Bagaimana mungkin? Aku tidak merasakan _chakra _mereka sama sekali. Sasuke-_kun_… tolong aku._

**—Regnen Zweimal—**

Sasuke menatap semua rekan setimnya dengan bingung. "Ke mana Sakura?"

Sai dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Kemudian Naruto memutuskan dia saja yang akan menjelaskan pada Sasuke. "Jadi begini, _Teme_. Sakura-_chan_ mendengar ada ledakan di tempat kau makanya dia pergi ke sana, kami baru akan menyusulnya ke sana tapi malah bertemu denganmu di sini."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan delikan tajam khasnya. "Itu tanda dariku agar jangan menghampiri ke sana. Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan dia?"

"Aku bahkan baru sadar dia menghilang begitu melihat siluet tubuhnya yang melompati pohon-pohon. Lagipula, kenapa juga harus ledakan sih? Memang tidak bisa cara yang lain?"

"Hanya benda itu yang kubawa, _Dobe_!"

Sai akhirnya memilih untuk bersuara juga, untuk menghentikan perdebatan kecil yang menurutnya kurang penting itu. "Sasuke-_san_, memangnya tadi ada masalah apa?"

"Kita diikuti."

"Lalu?" Sai bertanya lebih lanjut untuk meminta keterangan dari Sasuke.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba saja… "Aaaaaarggh!" Naruto berteriak sendiri hingga mau tidak mau Sasuke membalasnya dengan menendang kaki belakangnya. "Apa sih?" balas Naruto karena kesakitan.

"Kau berisik." jawabnya singkat. "Mereka ada banyak, kita hanya bertiga."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan mengelus betisnya yang sakit akibat tendangan dari Sasuke. "Aku juga tahu, aku hanya berpikir… apa jangan-jangan Sakura-_chan _ditangkap oleh mereka?"

Sai dan Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Sungguh, hal itu tidak terlintas di benak mereka berdua. Tak lama setelah itu mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai bergegas mencari Sakura. Benar juga kata Naruto, Sakura bisa saja dalam bahaya.

**—Regnen Zweimal—**

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaran yang kami berikan, nona?" Suara baritone rendah bertanya pada Sakura yang tengah duduk di atas kursi kayu dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang diikat kuat.

Sakura mendecih kesal sambil meludahi wajah orang yang bertanya padanya, berhubung wajah orang itu tepat di depan mukanya. "Tidak sudi! Kami ninja Konoha tidak akan serendah itu mau menelantarkan misis kami!"

"Cih! Kurang ajar!" balas orang itu tidak terima atas perlakuan Sakura padanya. "Baik, karena kau sudah menolak untuk bekerja sama, kami juga menolak untuk berbuat baik padamu. Nagetsu, pasang alat itu!"

Nagetsu yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung saja menyeringai tajam dan menyalakan alat yang terpasang di dekat kaki Sakura dengan senang hati. Sakura berusaha menendang wajah pria itu begitu akan memasangkannya pada dirinya. Tapi terhenti karena orang itu sudah lebih dulu menghindar.

"Heh, alat apa yang kau maksud? Apa yang sebenarnya mau kalian lakukan padaku? Heh, jangan hanya menyeringai gila begitu, jawab ak—aaaah brengsek!" desisnya begitu mengetahui kalau alat yang mereka pasang mengambil sedikit demi sedikit _chakra _yang dia keluarkan. "Dasar bedebah busuk!"

Orang-orang itu hanya menyeringai mendengar Sakura menyumpah serapahi mereka dengan kata-kata tidak senonoh. Mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya Sakura yang berjuang mati-matian menutup lubang-lubang _chakra _miliknya agar tidak ada _chakra _yang bisa terserap oleh alat sialan itu. Tapi percuma saja, mereka sudah mengantisipasi hal itu akan terjadi. Jadi sebaik apapun usaha Sakura, alat itu akan tetap mengambil _chakra_-nya terus-menerus.

"Kau tahu, kami masih bisa mengeluarkanmu dari siksaan ini kalau kau mau bekerjasama dengan kami. Ayolah, lagipula kalaupun rencana kami terlaksana, Konoha juga tidak akan kena dampak."

Sakura terdiam sesaat, berusaha berpikir langkah apa yang harus dia ambil. Dia juga tidak mungkin terus bertahan dengan egonya yang tinggi, bisa-bisa sebelum rekan-rekannya datang, dia malah sudah mati duluan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah. Aku terima tawaran kalian. Tapi aku ingin tahu siapa rekan-rekanku terlebih dahulu."

Mereka menyeringai tajam mendengar hal itu. "Kau memang cerdas untuk ukuran ninja. Tidak akan membuang eksitensi dirimu demi hal konyol semacam ini," katanya. Kemudian tangannya melepaskan alat penghisap _chakra _dari kaki Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam. "Namaku Nagetsu Furuyama, aku adalah _shinobi_ pelarian dari desa Nanki'i."

Sakura berusaha mengingat detil wajah Nagetsu di dalam memori otaknya. Jangan sampai dia lupa mengenai Nagetsu. Pemuda dengan tato bintang di pipi kirinya, rambut ikat medium warna coklat, dan kulit putih susu yang teramat halus. _Heran, kulitnya bahkan lebih bagus dibanding aku._

"Dan halo _medic nin-san_! Namaku Kojima Tobaru, dan ini adikku Nanako Tobaru." Si pemuda gembul yang besar kemudian bicara dengan suara baritone rendahnya. _Jadi dia yang tadi menangkapku. _Sakura membatin dalam hati. Diliriknya kemudian pemuda di sebelah Kojima, pemuda itu sangat kurus berbanding terbalik dengan saudaranya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga?"

Mereka semua menyeringai mendengar Sakura bertanya seperti itu. "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, setelah kau bersumpah tidak akan mengkhianati kami. Kau harus tahu juga, kalau kami tidak menerima siapapun yang mencoba untuk membodohi kami."

Detik itu juga Sakura merasakan aura mencekat menguar dari tubuh mereka semua. Matanya kini bergerak-gerak liar ketakutan. Hatinya hanya bisa menjerit minta tolong, mulutnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. _Kami-_sama_, Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto¸Sai… tolong aku!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**SasuSaku belum pacaran di chapter ini**

**Buat yang minta dipanjangin, saya akan berusaha tapi plis ngertiin saya :)**

**Oke, pertama saya minta maaf saya telaaaar banget ngupdate fic ini. Rencananya sih mau nerusin fic yang satu lagi, tapi ide saya lagi buntu jadi, ngelanjutin ini aja dulu sampai segini. Maaf banget lagi-lagi yang minta panjangin chapter. Saya itu mau-mau aja sih manjangin wordsnya Tapi… saya sama sekali lagi ga ada ide. Stuck banget deh pokoknya.**

**Fic ini ga bakal saya biarin lama-lama alias panjang banget chapternya. Palingan 10 chapter udah kelar. Soalnya kalau panjang takutnya saya yang gabisa menyelesaikan ficnya *fufufu* Terus juga mohon maaf lagi *hehe* saya ga mungkin bisa update cepet lagi. Masih banyak pekerjaan saya di sekolah yang menumpuk, belum lagi jam belajar saya sudah meningkat, terus ditambah sama ada les dsb. *dor* **

**Jadi, saya gatau lagi mau bilang apa cuma, mohon pengertiannya aja ya! Tapi janji ga bakalan deh fic ini didiscontinue. Oke?**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


End file.
